


This Afternoon

by temptmytroubles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptmytroubles/pseuds/temptmytroubles
Summary: Mingyu needs help.





	This Afternoon

"So, I met my high-school crush again," is what it takes to make Wonwoo turns his head from the book he's reading. He even closes the book after making sure to check the last page he is in. Mingyu timidly shifts his eyes at his bestfriend. He is hoping that Wonwoo wouldn't pay attention to him but the smaller man has his eyes on him now.

"Is that all what you've got?"

"Well," Mingyu turns his chair so he could face Wonwoo before he continues, "it's not that I really met him, I found his Instagram account."

"Okay, and?"

"It looks like he is still single."

Wonwoo gives nothing but an intense gaze at the younger. He seems impatient with Mingyu's story.

"You don't like Smallfoot, right?"

"What?"

"That movie, you know, Smallfoot. I will probably ask him to go out with me to watch Smallfoot because my friend, Wonwoo, over here does not like the movie."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. His fingers flip the book open and continues the last page he reads.

"What do you think? Come on, give me a word," Mingyu takes the book away from Wonwoo's hand, making the latter lazily looks at him again.

"Is this Jeonghan?"

Mingyu smiles widely, his eyes blink in excitement, "yes."

"Pick another movie, and please don't bring a lame excuse like your friend does not want to go with you," Wonwoo takes his book from Mingyu's hand. He knocks Mingyu's head with the back of his book as he gets up from his chair. "Lame."

Mingyu rubs the area Wonwoo hit before, frowning, "as if you did better when you asked Jihoon out."

Wonwoo lets out a mocking chuckle at Mingyu. He grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder, "I said my friend is too loud for a haunted house so I had to bring him."

Mingyu's eyes grow wide as he watches the older walks away from him, "that was lamer, you ass! And I am not that loud!"

**Author's Note:**

> A form of therapy of mine to get rid of this stupid feeling. I am sorry that if it sucks.


End file.
